genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter's history in Dawn of Life
This page is comprised of Hunter Stone's history in Dawn of Life. The Beginning Hunter is being tested of her E.V.O. abilities by going up against a two-headed saber tooth tiger E.V.O., in a large white experimental training room in Lykota. She is monitored of her strengths and reflex skills by the head Lykotan scientists Vincent and Lawrence (names are yet not mentioned as of yet). Feeling weak and exhausted the previous "training exercise", Hunter fights the E.V.O. using only her cryokinesis ability and somewhat successfully manages to take the E.V.O. down, without getting injured. She takes a breather by resting down alongside the unconscious tiger E.V.O. Hunter hears the head scientists call out her Lykotan number and strongly pretends to negate. She then responds to them after they finally call Hunter by her actual name, notifying that she still refuses to tell them the answers they need from her. Hunter gets suspicious of their actions and gets second thoughts about transferring over to Providence Start of a New Life Approximately three days after her notification of transferring to Providence, she gets introduced to Agent Six, and shortly after, Rex Salazar and Bobo Haha. Upon meeting Rex, she gives him the cold shoulder and gets flirted instantly by Bobo, much to her dismay. Six introduces Hunter to Rex and informs them that she will be staying in Providence, which is somewhat of an excitement to Rex. Before Hunter gets taken by Six to see Dr. Holiday, Rex intervenes and insists in taking Hunter over to the lab instead. While doing so, she walks quitely down the hallway with him following behind. He tries to have a conversation going with Hunter by asking how or what brought her into joining Providence. She eventually gets annoyed and stressed out by his constant questioning and pleads him to leave her alone. Hunter informs Rex that she believes he would misuse her. He decides to prove her wrong by taking a detour from meeting Holiday at the lab to someplace he thinks would be fun. Hidden Secrets Hunter gets taken around Providence by Rex and goes with him into the Petting Zoo. She automatically gets fascinated by the surroundings. Hunter then witnesses Rex's E.V.O. abilites with manifestating one of his builds, the Rex Ride, much to her shock. She is given a chance to ride around the Petting Zoo with him and accepts it. Hunter starts to feel her heart pounding, face getting warm, and a bit light headed, thinking that she might be feeling sick. During the ride, Hunter dreams of being held in a dark room all injured, scrapped up, and bloody. A dark, shadowy figure approaches and "persuades" Hunter into joining him. She fears of his offer and desperately pleads him to leave her alone. Hunter immediately snaps out of her daydreaming and jumps off of the Rex Ride and onto the ground, cowardly shaking in fear. She then cries into Rex's shirt and desperately pleads for his help. Dark Past Hunter quietly sits down in front of a patch of colorful flowers, gently playing and moving her hand around the flower pedals. After his short conversation with Bobo, Rex approaches Hunter, asking if she is feeling alright. Hunter strongly refuses to reply, thinking that he couldn't possibly be able to understand what she went through. However, after Rex's constant persuading, Hunter gives in and explains her part of her past history with him. She reveals that she encountered 'the Pack' while she was on the verge of dehydration. Hunter was taken by them over to Abysus and was introducted to Van Kleiss. She was offered to stay in Abysus and join the Pack. Much to her fear of Van Kleiss, Hunter refused his offer to join and was viciously attacked by him and the Pack. She explains that she somewhat managed to escape Abysus and was found by a group of Lykotan scientists. From there, Hunter remained living in Lykota, fearing of being found by Van Kleiss if she ever left their boundaries. Hunter was told by Rex that he promised not to let Van Kleiss get his hands on her. After hearing his solemn promise, she becomes smitted and they nearly kiss. Unfortunately, Bobo abruptively inturrupts their close interaction, reminding Hunter to go see Dr. Holiday in the lab. Forbidden Love Hunter sits quietly onto the lab table, looking out into the window which lead to the view of the Petting Zoo. When being given a kind introduction from Dr. Holiday, feeling scared and nervous, Hunter makes little eye contact and brief conversations with her. Looking back out through the windows, she begins to think fondly of her time spent with Rex. After leaving the Research lab, Hunter catches the voices Rex and Bobo through the bedroom door. She quietly eavesdrops into their conversation from the hallway, overhearing them talk about Rex having feelings for her. After the discussion, Hunter quietly hides herself from behind the hallway pillars right when Bobo leaves the room and sneaks quietly into it without being noticed. Hunter apologizes to Rex about her behavior towards him when they first met each other, explains to him that she had forgot how to trust others, and thanks him for his kindness. She suddenly then kisses him as a sign of her appreciation. Outside his bedroom door, Hunter becomes enamored with her feelings for Rex. Lost Memories Hunter is sleeping peacefully and quietly in the bedroom she is staying in. She gets a dream which involves a young little girl feeling ill and coming down with a fever and pleading for help. The girl's parents and their colleagues argue with each other on whether or not they could be able to save her. Then Hunter gets another flashback memory of the exact same frightening experience she had with Van Kleiss, causing her to wake up instantly in fright. Upon seeing Rex, she embraces him in a hug. She eventually reveals to him about constantly having nightmares in her sleep. Along with that, Hunter learns that her and Rex both have amnesia, much to her shock. Category:Character histories Category:Hunter Stone Category:BldySrw88